For transistors used for radio frequency (RF) communications, linearity is a crucial consideration for minimizing high order harmonics and intermodulation in order to achieve less distortion between input and output signals. Transistor transconductance (gm) constitutes a dominant factor for the non-linearity of RF amplifiers and other circuit elements at high frequency. Unfortunately, nonlinearity tends to be an inherent property of conventional transistors because of mobility degradation at high fields, as well as bias-dependent source/drain (S/D) resistance and channel length modulation (CLM) effect. In addition, high linearity is extremely difficult to achieve for low power application and at room temperature. There are many reports of linearity improvements at the circuit level by integrating and individually addressing discrete devices; however, such schemes require more resources and a larger footprint.